Overprotectiveness
by Crazylily1007
Summary: AU A short one shot that follows movieverse, and in which the Pevensies did not go back to England. After the kiss between Susna and Caspian, what are everyone's reactions? Warning: Characters may seem OOC, and the plot may be awkward


Susan Pevensy was sitting in a secluded corner in her favorite garden of Cair Paravel. She was trying to cool her face, burning hot from embarrassment and maybe from other feelings she felt for a certain Telemarine King of Narnia.

"How could I have been so stupid?" she muttered out loud. After the incident in which she kissed Prince-no, King- Caspian in front of the whole Narnia, their relationship had taken definite awkward turn, and that was putting it lightly.

"What do you mean you're stupid, Your Majesty?" Susan looked back, startled by the voice with a bit of Spanish accent rolling off his tongue. Her blue eyes met his black eyes. Susan felt pulled toward those warm, black orbs. Then, she realized Caspian was waiting for a reply. Blushing, Susan lifted her gaze off of him. "I-I-It was nothing." Then she added, "Please, call me Susan. Just…Susan."

Caspian looked at her and then slowly smiled. "As you wish, Susan. But if I call you Susan, I insist upon being called Caspian, as well."

Unconsciously, Susan closed the gap between them. They looked into each other's eyes. Caspian spoke. "Qu-Susan. I, I have something to tell you."

Susan could feel her heartbeat increasing steadily. "Yes?" She asked softly.

Caspian cleared his throat. "From the first time, I saw you. I-I think I-" He paused for moment before saying softly. "I fell in love with you. I love you, Susan."

Susan felt her heart beat a thousand times a minute. She was oblivious to everything around her except the dark haired king in front of her. Who had just confessed his love for her! Susan smiled to an anxious looking Caspian. She snaked her arm up to his neck. "I love you too, Caspian. After that kiss, I was so very afraid that you did not feel the same way as I did." Caspian chuckled and bent his head down to kiss Susan's lips. After a moment, Susan and Caspian were looking at each other happily with their foreheads touching.

"I love you," Caspian breathed.

"And so do I," responded Susan breathlessly.

They were so in love with each other and so every painfully oblivious towards their surroundings; they had not noticed that a particularly large bush was shaking quite weirdly and the whispers that were coming out from behind it.

Peter, Edmund, and Lucy were crouched behind a large rose bush.

The three of them were walking in the open hallways that looked out towards the rose garden, Peter saw his beautiful younger sister there. But then, his sharp eyes caught Caspian walking towards her. His overprotective brotherly instincts had kicked in and Peter had run towards the garden with Edmund and Lucy in tow.

"So, why are we hiding behind this bush, again?" Edmund grumbled.

Peter glared at his younger brother. He then glared at Caspian and Susan, who seemed to be quite shy around each other. Lucy wacked her older brother on the head and then clasp a hand to her brother's mouth as he was about to yelp in pain. "Shush, Ed. We're going to be caught. Besides, I can't hear what they are saying." Lucy took her hand off. Edmund looked at Caspian and Susan together. He then looked at his older brother.

Lucy whispered in Edmund's ears," If looks could kill, I think Caspian should on his death bed by now."

Edmund silently agreed. He could tell that Peter was very close to losing it. The only reason Caspian and Susan, well Caspian, was standing there in front of his sister fidgeting with his tunic was because he hadn't done anything…Edmund mentally praised Caspian. Good work, Caspian. "I love you, Susan." Wait what? No, NOT good work, Caspian! You're now going to be suffering mild injuries…maybe a loss of limb or two… Edmund now saw a red-faced and tight lipped Peter, which just supported his gruesome thought.

"Aww…." Edmund heard Lucy say next to him. Edmund watched the two lovers again. He snorted at Susan admitting her worries of Caspian not liking her back; even a three year old would have noticed his affections for her. And he was sick of all this general mushiness in the air. "I think I'm going to throw up," he groaned. As he mimed vomiting, his eyes widened for he saw Susan and Caspian kissing.

Peter's face had now gone white and then red again. "Get your hands off my sister, you #&*$! ^%&^&^ ##. That bastard...#$*%(^& ^#&$*%&," murmured Peter under his breath. Edmund gave a sideway glance at his older brother muttering profanities under his breath, and at Lucy, who was looking really interested at the scene in front of her. Without thinking (well, he was thinking that it would have been what Peter would have wanted him to do) Edmund tackled Lucy to the ground, preventing Lucy from seeing anything.

Lucy hissed, "Get off, Ed! I can't see!"

"Nope. Peter will kill me if I let you see."

"It's just kissing."

"And Edmund's damn right for not letting you see. We are heading back. " Peter had stopped glaring at Susan and Caspian through the bush.

"But why? They look very cute together!" Lucy pouted.

"I need to plan how to torment a certain Telemarine. Come on, Lu. Up you get."

Pulling a grumbling Lucy and followed by Edmund with his hair full of leaves, Peter quietly slipped into the castle again, making a mental note to take extra time to polish and sharpen Rhindon and his daggers.


End file.
